


The Definition of Love

by sparkplug



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also a ment of parental death, and some liek kissin in the end, immmmplied kind of child abuse ?? ??, jsut ishis mom wasnt a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkplug/pseuds/sparkplug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru Kiyotaka has no idea what love means, and when he makes the mistake of repeating what his mother always says he may just screw things up with his boyfriend for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Love

　　"Mom, what is love?" Mrs. Ishimaru looked up from the business paper she was typing on her laptop and across the table at her little Kiyotaka who just started back at her, rice bits on his cheeks. She went right into cleanliness mode at the sight of such a mess.  
　　　　  
　　"Kiyotaka wipe your face its unslightly to have rice on it." She said standing, and handing him a napkin from off the kitchen counter. As he wiped his face she worked out how to exactly word the answer to his question. She sloshed the words around in her mouth before finally spitting them out into a sentence, "Well Kiyotaka love is like a scab, a pesky hideous scab that won't go away no matter how hard you try." Her son looked confused at this and was about to question her before she continued, "Now this doesn't make it a bad thing it won't go away sometimes but it does greatly limit your daily life, although sometimes that’s a good thing. You keep from getting in trouble."  
　　　　  
　　“Getting in trouble?” He seemed confused, this must’ve not been what he was expecting, she guessed, but oh well.   
　　　　  
　　“Yes, getting in trouble. Say your loved one got in trouble a lot? Well them now being married to you keeps them out of trouble!” Kiyotaka frowned still confused, “Just go back to eating your dinner baby, I’ll explain things more when you’re older.” He shrugged at this and went back to eating not noticing the sad look on his mothers face.

* * *

　　“Mother, what is love like?” Kiyotakas older now, more mature, but still he has never gotten a straight answer out of his mother about what love really is. He’s never experienced it, been too absorbed in his school work, and never plans to unless absolutely necessary but still he’d like to know what its like. She only sighed in response trying to finish up trying his necktie he can never seem to do himself.  
　　　　  
　　“Like I told you over and over again Kiyotaka, it’s like a scab that will never go away. End of story.” No, not end of story at least not to him. He wanted an answer a clear answer not just the same story about the scab over and over again.  
　　　　  
　　“Please mother it can’t just be that, isn’t there anything else?” Kiyotaka begged as his mother finished tying his neck tie and from the look on her face he immediately regretted asking.  
　　　　  
　　“Now what have I told you about backtalk Ishimaru Kiyotaka?” She waited for an answer and when only silence came she persisted, “Well!?”  
　　　　  
　　“Th-they get punished...” Kiyotaka said barely above a whisper when his mothers hand collided with his cheek.  
　　　　  
　　“And what have I said about muttering?” Kiyotaka shook like a leaf but forced himself to look up at his mother and respond.  
　　　　  
　　“To never mutter, mutter is ugly and so is backtalk.” He spoke strong but his body showed his fear, his weakness in her eyes.  
　　　　  
　　“Good, now go clean yourself up its time for school.” Kiyotaka rushed off locking himself in the bathroom and wiping off the tears that came flowing out one by one, and trying desperately to hide the hand mark swelling on his face. Maybe he could ask his father when he got home what love is, but certainly not with mother around. No he’d never get a chance alone with father so that idea was out of the question. A knock at the door knocked him out of his thoughts and he rushed out joining his mother in the hallway then out the door and into the car, all the while on autopilot while he pondered over love. Why he seemed so obsessed with it he didn’t know all he wanted was a clear explanation of what it is.

* * *

　　Kiyotaka doesn’t know how love became the conversation topic and in fact didn’t even notice, too absorbed in the school work he was doing, until Mondo turned around and ask the same question Kiyotaka himself had asked his mother for years.  
　　　　  
　　“Hey Ishi, what do you think love is?” Kiyotaka looked up and bit his cheek to hold back his complaints on using nicknames in a public setting, how he shouldn’t be sitting in Hagakures seat, and how asking a question like that in a school setting was completely inappropriate considering they were dating; but no one new they were dating and the question interested Kiyotaka.   
　　　　  
　　Just this once, he told himself, Just this once he’ll hold his tongue. Kiyotaka thought for a moment and when he made eye contact with Mondo he spoke the words that first came to his mind.  
　　　　  
　　“Love is like a scab.” He spoke clear he thought, but since he kept his voice at a lower volume maybe it wasn’t as clear as he thought it was since Mondo asked him to repeat himself. He spoke again more clearly and a tad louder so Mondo would hear him, “I said love is like a scab. A disgusting little scab that never goes away,” He repeated his mothers words perfectly not noticing the look of anger coming over Mondo, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have work to- Hey!” Mondo ripped the pencil right out of Kiyotakas hand and only now did Kiyotaka notice how red from anger Mondos face was, and how he looked like he was about to snap Kiyotakas pencil in half. He gulped, “Oowada-kun I need my pencil to work, may I please have it back?” Mondo only got angrier at this.  
　　　　  
　　“Did you not hear what the fuck you just said?” Kiyotaka felt taken aback, he had simply repeated what his mother always said and he had recited it perfectly! When Kiyotaka didn’t respond Mondos faced scrunched up, “Well?”  
　　　　  
　　Kiyotaka had no idea what to say. Had what he said been wrong? It couldn’t of his mother had said it and his father never denied it! He didn’t understand why Mondo was so angry he didn’t mean it in a bad way he thought. Mondo finally gave up and just left to go back to his seat leaving a very shell-shocked Kiyotaka, who was still trying to sort things out and piece together why Mondo was mad. For the rest of class Mondo kept to his seat and refused to even look at Kiyotaka even though Kiyotaka was staring at him. Then when the bell rang Kiyotaka rose from his seat and dug his bento box out of his bag, preparing to head down to the lunch room with Mondo but when he looked up Mondo was already gone.

* * *

　　Mondo half ran half walked down the hallway trying his best to stay calm and distance himself as much as possible from the hall monitor. Mondo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in his coat pockets trying so hard to keep calm but he just couldn’t! He compared their love to a scab, a fucking scab. Mondo couldn’t believe it, did their love really mean nothing more than an unslightly blemish on his life? Mondo began to feel his anger overflowing again and had to stop and punch a wall, that shook from the blow, to calm himself. As he tried to breath in and out of his nose using the stupid trick Kiyotaka taught him, even though he was totally angry at him now the trick worked, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around he almost punched said person in the face but stopped short when he realized he recognized the very scared face in front of him now; it was Kazuichi.  
　　　　  
　　“Shit! Sorry Souda, I’m just having a rough day I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed at his burst of rage at his friend but Kazuichi only shook it off even though Mondo knew he was still probably afraid out of his wits.  
　　　　  
　　“S’okay Oowada. Whats up with ya?” The pink haired mechanic asked as the two began to walk down the hallway. Mondo just shrugged not really knowing exactly what to say about how he felt since he hadn’t come out to Kazuichi yet about him being gay even though he knew he’d accept him. Kazuichi was dating another guy after all and he seemed to be pretty open about it, when the other guy wasn’t around of course.   
　　　　  
　　“Nothing really just that stupid hall monitor givin’ me a rough time,” Souda nodded in understanding and the two walked for a bit, trying to avoid the thick of the crowd, until they arrived at the door that lead outside. Now normally Mondo would wait for Kiyotaka and eat with him at first then head out to eat with Leon and Kazuichi, but today was different of course. Leon was already waiting for them at their usual spot, apparently already gotten his lunch and was half down with it.   
　　  
　　“Hey guys!” He yelled out, his mouth full, and Mondo could just hear the little Kiyotaka inside of him berate Kuwata-kun for speaking with his mouth full. Mondo bit his lip but raised up a hand in greeting. The two teens took a seat next to Leon, getting out their lunches as well and began to dig in, “Oh hey Oowada, what happened with Ishimaru and you in class? You seemed to be pretty pissed at him.”   
　　  
　　Mondo gulped, Kazuichi and Leon were the last people he wanted to talk to about this since he came to eat with them straight away to get away from the hall monitor. So he just shrugged and gave Leon the same answer he gave Kazuichi, but sadly that didn’t seem to settle the baseball players curiosity.  
　　  
　　“You sure? You seemed pretty mad? You don’t usually get that mad when he just berates you on the rules, and you aren’t sitting with him today either.” Mondo felt his breath get caught in his throat, Leon looked at him suspiciously and he was right. Mondo didn’t usually get this mad when the hall monitor simply berated him for his rule breaking. He was just forming a response when Kazuichi broke in.  
　　  
　　“It was probably about Oowadas gang breaking rules and we know how protective Oowada-kun is over his gang, right? I wouldn’t want to eat with anyone after they berated my super high school level talent either.” Mondo felt incredibly greatful to Kazuichi, he gave the perfect response, and knew he’d have to repay him later. The answer seemed to satisfy Leon and he just shrugged going back to eating his food, but Mondo knew in his heart he’d probably get more questions later from the punk rocker.

* * *

　　Kiyotaka felt ashamed but he had no idea why, what had he done to cause Mondo so much distress? He had only repeated what his mother had told him. Could it be possibly his mother was wrong? No, mothers are always right and why would she lie to him about the true meaning of love? Should couldn’t of, could she? Kiyotaka shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he ate another bite of the rice from his bento box.  
　　  
　　“Hey Ishimaru-kun.” Kiyotaka looked up and saw Chihiro standing across the table.. He smiled immediately at seeing her, happy to at least have someone sit with him today until she said, “I can’t stay for long I’m sorry, I need to go talk to Oowada-kun about something but I wanted to ask... What happened today during class? Oowada-kun seemed pretty upset?”  
　　  
　　Kiyotaka shrugged then told her the whole story and when he was finished she had of look of udder shock on her face, “What is it Fujisaki-chan?”  
　　  
　　“You... You really are an idiot aren’t you?” Kiyotaka had to strain to hear what she had to say since she said it so softly, but even when he heard it he couldn’t believe it. She was never this direct and mean as to call him an idiot! Now he knew he really must’ve done something wrong.  
　　  
　　“Fujisaki-chan! What did I do? I only repeated what my mother said...” He trailed off feeling more horrible by the second. His mother had been wrong hadn’t she...  
　　  
　　“Oh Ishimaru-kun... I think you should talk to Oowada-kun about this. It’s none of my business but I do believe your mother was wrong about what she said, that’s not love at all...” Chihiro rubbed his shoulder trying to offer some comfort but realizing she failed when the tears began to fall down his face, “I’m so sorry Ishimaru-kun. I wish I could talk more but I need to go see Oowada-kun and talk to him about our class project. Text me later okay?” Kiyotaka nodded, promising to text her later when he got the chance. She gave him a sweet smile then took off in direction of the door to the outside where Mondo must be sitting. Kiyotaka wiped at his eyes with his napkin and quickly went back to eating but the nagging thought his mother had been wrong bothered him for the rest of lunch.

* * *

　　Chihiro felt sorry for Ishimaru-kun. She knew how hard his childhood life had been and how cruel his mother had been to him but to mislead him on love like this? What had she been thinking? Chihiro shook her head trying her best to wipe the sad look off her face as she approached Mondo, Kazuichi, and Leon who seemed to be laughing about something that happened with Kazuichi last night, although Kazuichi wasn’t really laughing rather blushing his face off. Kazuichi always seemed to be the target for Leon and Mondos pranks, and it made her feel bad for him even though she knew it was all in good fun.  
　　  
　　“Ahh! Fujisaki-chan!” Leon shouted, standing up to greet her, which brought a blush to her face.  
　　  
　　“Hi Kuwata-kun.” She smiled hugging him back and then turned to greet Mondo and Kazuichi who both seemed to have a knowing look in their eyes. Chihiro had had a crush on Kuwata Leon for as long as she could remember and from how he acted and what Mondo told her he seemed to feel the same way, but she was too nervous to ask him about it and he never brought it up. Chihiro sighed, “Oowada-kun, are you ready to work on our project?” Mondo nodded, standing up and brushing himself off.  
　　  
　　“Yeah Chi just give me a sec.” As Mondo got ready Chihiro made some idle chat with Kazuichi about the project he’s working on in his construction class, and when she brought up Tanaka he only blushed and avoided the topic. Once Mondo was ready the two headed off towards the library leaving Kazuichi and Leon to finish their lunch by themselves. Once they got far enough away from Leon and Kazuichi, Chihiro spoke.  
　　  
　　“I went and talked to Ishimaru-kun at the beginning of lunch.” Mondo stopped in his tracks then grabbed Chihiro by the wrist and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom.  
　　  
　　“Did he tell you what he said?” Mondo had pulled them into one of the literature classes and the books were still sitting face open on the desks, Mondo focused on one of them refusing to look Chihiro in the eyes.  
　　  
　　“Yes, he did. Mondo he didn’t-” Mondo cut her off throwing up a hand to stop her.  
　　  
　　“I don’t wanna hear it Chi. I know what he meant and I... I don’t know.” Mondo was shaking with rage and Chihiro was kind of scared now but she stood her ground.  
　　  
　　“Mondo he didn’t know what he was saying would hurt you so badly. He-” Chihiro stopped, realizing maybe Ishimaru-kun wouldn’t want her repeating all about what he had said. He never really talked about his personal life and Chihiro wasn’t even sure if he had told Mondo about how his mother was, as far as Chihiro knew she was the only one he had told “Hes just a little oblivious you know that Mondo! He was probably just repeating something he heard before...” Mondo just shook his head as if trying to keep Chihiros words out.  
　　  
　　“I don’t know Chi, what if he really means it?” Mondo slid down to the ground sitting in front of the door pushing his face into his hands. Chihiro shook her head as if to deny it but knew that would do nothing, instead she only rubbed his shoulder trying to give some comfort.  
　　  
　　“I’m certain he didn’t mean it, maybe you should talk to him tonight about it?” Mondo shook his head.  
　　  
　　“Can’t tonight, I’ve got a gang meeting... Maybe tomorrow I guess but I don’t know Chi.” Mondo said, slightly muffled by his hands in front of his face.  
　　  
　　“Okay, you should definitely talk to him about it though. I’m sure things can get settled out if you just talk.” Mondo nodded uncovering his face and looking up at Chihiro who only smiled at the red faced gang leader. Mondo smiled back and stood up, once again towering over the small programmer.  
　　  
　　“Thanks Chi.”  
　　  
　　“No problem Mondo!”

* * *

　　“Father, do you remember what mother would say? About the scab?” Kiyotakas’ father looked up from his police work and gave his son a glance over, trying to piece together why his son would ask about this now of all times. Kiyotaka shuffled on his feet, he hated how observant his father was and knew he’d pick up immediately why he was asking about this but maybe today his senses will be a little duller.  
　　　　  
　　“Yes, I do. Why?” Kiyotaka didn’t answer right away rather busying himself with his work for a bit before finally piecing together an answer.  
　　　　  
　　“Well, I was just wondering... What is love actually like?” Kiyotakas father gave a deep sigh, pushing himself off of where he was sitting and coming to sit across him.  
　　　　  
　　“Love is hard to explain Kiyotaka.” He paused as if trying to work something together in his head, “For your mother and me our love was at first like lightning, shocking and spontaneous but then again all love seems to start like that. Slowly after she became pregnant with you our love turned into a lazy Sunday afternoon but then, as your mother said, it felt as if it had turned into a scab that wouldn’t go away.”   
　　　　  
　　This was going absolutely nowhere, Kiyotaka thought he’d just come away with less information than he had to start with.  
　　　　  
　　“But,” Kiyotaka looked up, “Love is not how others define it, your mothers and Is love changed over time into many different things but that doesn’t mean it will be the same love you and your girlfriend will have.” Kiyotaka felt his thoughts stop short at the word girlfriend remembering he hadn’t yet told his father he actually had a boyfriend, but right now that didn’t matter.  
　　　　  
　　“So, its different for everyone? Not just a scab?” Kiyotaka asked and received a nod in answer, “So what would you do if you told someone your love was like a scab.” At this his father chuckled slightly then grew serious.  
　　　　  
　　“I’d say you better rush to her house as fast as you can and hope to god she’ll forgive you.” This was all Kiyotaka needed. He gave his father a quick goodbye and raced for the door stopping up short when his father asked if he needed a ride.  
　　　　  
　　“No, her house isn’t far away I can walk.” That was a lie, Mondos’ house was over a mile away, and Kiyotaka oh so hated it when he had to lie. It left a tight feeling in his chest and a bitter taste in the back of his mouth but right now he didn’t care, he had to get to Mondos one way or the other without his father knowing who exactly he was dating.  
　　　　  
　　Kiyotaka actually used to run track back in the day, before he became completely absorbed in his school work, and he was actually still in pretty good shape since he only ever really worked out on the weekends when he didn’t have school work to complete. Still over half a mile in of running he grew tired and had to stop since his track days were mainly built up of agility instead of endurance. He made it to Mondos’ house fairly quickly if he did say so himself, and was just about to knock on his door when it swung open to reveal the pompadoured head of Mondo Oowada. The look on Mondos face almost immediately turned into one of anger. Kiyotaka gulped.  
　　　　  
　　“What do you want, hall monitor?” He spat out still very very angry about earlier and the fact he went back to using the term ‘hall monitor’ stung Kiyotaka a quiet a bit, but he deserved it he told himself and fought back the urge to tell Mondo to outright hit him.  
　　　　  
　　“I’ve come to talk to you about earlier.” Kiyotaka stood at attention, trying his absolute hardest to form the words he was going to say inside his head. Mondo rolled his eyes taking in the sight of Kiyotaka before finally responding.  
　　　　  
　　“Look I don’t want to hear any more about what you have to say. Can we just do this shit tomorrow.” Kiyotaka reached out to stop the door from closing on him.  
　　　　  
　　“Oowada-kun please. Can we talk about this now its very important.” Kiyotaka could almost feel the heat of rage radiating off of Mondo as he pushed him out of his house.  
　　　　  
　　Wait, that’s it. Heat. Fire; their love is like fire.  
　　  
　　“No Ishimaru, look I’m really fuckin’ busy right now lets just do this shit tomorrow.” Mondo continued to shove Kiyotaka out of his house who also continued to force himself inside. Kiyotaka had had it, he needed to talk to Mondo tonight if he ever was going to say how he truly felt and being civil obviously wasn’t going to do it right now.  
　　　　  
　　“No Oowada Mondo! I have an answer to your question from today and I would like to speak it now!” This stopped Mondo in his tracks at first but then only made him push even harder against Kiyotaka who was now halfway through the crack in his door.  
　　　　  
　　“Shut up dumbass! Didn’t you hear me say I’m busy!”  
　　　　  
　　“I don’t care! Mondo our love is like fire!” Mondo stopped dead in his tracts and the door flew open leaving a very red faced and panting Kiyotaka standing in Mondos’ door way. Mondos cheeks were also a bright red but from embarrassment or anger Kiyotaka couldn’t tell.  
　　  
　　“Our love, is like fire. It burns when you touch it and its uncontrollable.” The words began tumbling out of Kiyotaka like he had practiced this when it was actually his first time hearing them too, “At first it was small, like the beginnings of a campfire but soon it turned into a wildfire that never stopped. It hurt at first and was hard to deal with, with our competitions, but it was good and I loved it. I loved the feeling of being with you and being with you longer only made the fire hotter and burn more when we touched even if we just hold hands. Oh how it burned just holding your hand under the desk or brushing against you in the hall, but I loved it! It was embarrassing and hard and burns harshly when I have to lie to keep it a secret but when I’m with you everything melts away and all I feel is the fire of how I feel. The uncontrollable and burning fire of how I feel for you, and that I love you Oowada Mondo!” Kiyotaka looked up at Mondo, whose jaw had dropped, and waited. He waited for anything to come out of the gang leaders mouth and felt tears start to brim at his eyes as he realized that maybe Mondo didn’t feel the same way when a new voice broke the silence.  
　　　　  
　　“Boss, you’re gay?”　　

* * *

　　In Ishimaru Kiyotakas lifetime there has only been three instances where three words have stopped him in his tracks.  
　　　　  
　　The first happened right at the beginning of a school break when he had headed home to be with his mother and father. As soon as he stepped through the door he began apologizing about how late he was and how the traffic had been bad when he finally looked up from taking off his shoes and saw his father standing in front of him, phone in had, and tears streaming down his face. “You’re mother’s dead,” he had said and for Kiyotaka that brought his entire life to a standstill that he didn’t break out of until his father came over and hugged him for support. He must’ve started crying at some point because until his father hugged him he had felt nothing at all except extreme despair.  
　　　　  
　　The second time it happened was during one of his and Mondos more intimate moments. They had been kissing and Mondo was just going to take off of Kiyotakas shirt when he said it, it was so faint that it must’ve slipped out but when he did say “I love you”, Kiyotakas head was sent for a spin and he had to stop everything they were doing so he wouldn’t vomit from the beautiful sensation. This moment had actually only been a week ago but now it felt like a year ago.  
　　　　  
　　The third was now as one of Mondos gang members came up and wrapped an arm around Mondo, who stood still as a board, and asked the question both of them had been avoiding since they started dating; “Boss you’re gay?”  
　　　　  
　　Mondo visibly gulped seeming to be awaiting some kind of reprimand while Kiyotaka just stood there glued to the floor. Every ounce of him screamed run remembering these were vicious gang members and if they wanted they could kill him on the spot. Ishimaru Kiyotaka was standing in front of a house filled with possibly homophobic gang members who were well know as being one of the toughest and roughest biker gang members out there and in front of him stood their leader, and his probably ex-boyfriend. Kiyotaka also visibly gulped.   
　　  
　　“Yooo boss?” The gang member snapped his fingers in front of Mondos face trying to basically resurrect him from his shock, and when that failed he turned to Kiyotaka.  
　　　　  
　　“So you datin’ the boss?” Kiyotaka nodded gulping again. The man nodded in understand before turning back towards the inside of the house and yelling.  
　　　　  
　　“Yo boys! Boss gots himself a boyfriend!” Kiyotaka heard what sounded like cheering, before he was tugged inside by the man. The next thing he knew he was in a chair inside Mondos house, next to Mondo right in front of the entire Crazy Diamonds gang. Another wave of realization came over Kiyotaka and he almost wanted to cry, he the Super High School Level Hall Monitor was sitting in a room surrounded by Japans most fearsome band and right next to him was their leader who could issue an attack on him whenever he wanted considering he had just revealed his biggest secret to them. The tears almost started pouring out when one of the gang members spoke up.  
　　　　  
　　“Soo how’d you two meet?” Kiyotaka and Mondo both let out a simultaneous ‘huh’ at this question.  
　　　　  
　　“How’d you two meet? Was it at school or someplace else?” Another gang member repeated the question sounding more excited than the last guy. Were they... Happy for Mondo?  
　　　　  
　　“What do you mean? You aren’t furious with Oowada-kun for dating another man?” Kiyotaka spoke up given Mondo was still in complete shock from either Kiyotakas confession or the fact his gang just found out hes gay Kiyotaka couldn’t tell. At this the whole gang gave Kiyotaka the most puzzled look.  
　　　　  
　　“Furious?” The first man who asked Mondo if he was gay spoke up, “Why would we be furious? Mondos like our little brother, all we want is for him to be happy!”  
　　　　  
　　“You’re serious?” This time it was Mondo who spoke up, “I didn’t think you’d guys approve...” Mondo trailed off, his face was still as red as a tomato but, Kiyotaka guessed, not from anger much anymore rather just embarrassment like he was.  
　　　　  
　　“Yeah we’re serious and we totally approve! We love ya Mondo!” Another gang member spoke up giving his support and after him so did the others. Kiyotaka looked over at Mondo who was hiding his face, he didn’t know how to feel about this sudden turn of events and guessed Mondo didn’t either.  
　　　　  
　　“Can you guys give me and Ishimaru some time by ourselves, I gotta talk to him about something.” Immediately the gang got up as one nodding their respect for Mondos privacy and filed out the door, calling “goodbyes” and “see you tomorrows” as they went. When the sound of their motorcycles finally faded off Kiyotaka immediately went into damage repair mode opening his mouth to give Mondo a million apologies but he was stopped by the look on Mondos face. Was he... Crying?  
　　　　  
　　“Oowada-kun? Are you alright?” Mondo shook his head at first then snapped to attention and grabbed Kiyotaka by his wrist and threw him up against a wall. Immediately he was on top of him and before Kiyotaka realized what was going on he was being kissed by Mondo, pressed up against a wall. The kiss felt, different. Not exactly like their first kiss but incredibly similar. Kiyotaka moaned into the kiss falling right into the pattern of wrapping his arms around Mondos neck when he pulled back and looked Kiyotaka right in the eyes with a very serious look.  
　　　　  
　　“Next time I say I’m busy you gotta fuckin’ listen idiot.” Kiyotaka nodded not knowing what else to say to that and the look of intensity in Mondos eyes kind of scaring him a bit, but as soon as it was there it was gone and Mondo was hugging Kiyotaka tightly. Now Kiyotaka was sure Mondo was crying because he could feel the tears staining his t-shirt, “Kiyo... I’m sorry.” Mondos voice was fairly muffled by Kiyotakas shirt but he could still make out the apology and it almost broke his heart.  
　　　　  
　　“No, no Oowada-kun it’s me who should be apologizing. I don’t know what I was thinking today when I called you a scab, I was just repeating my mothers words but I should have realized that her words were fake. I meant what I said and I do truly love you Oowada Mondo.” Mondo hugged him tighter almost like he was scared to let him go. Kiyotaka rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.  
　　　　  
　　“I’m sorry I just... The way they accepted me, it feels like Daiya is accepting me too.” Now Kiyotaka understood why he was crying and hugged him tighter.  
　　　　  
　　“I know. I’m sure hes always been accepting of you, they’ll all love you no matter what Mondo.” Kiyotaka rarely used Mondos first name, wanting to always be proper but now felt like the right time to use it and what he said did seem to help Mondo.  
　　　　  
　　“Thank you Kiyo, I love you too.” Mondo pulled back, his face red and puffy. Kiyotaka took his hand and lead him into the kitchen, wetting a paper towel with some cold water and began to dab it on Mondos face trying to clear away the tears. Mondo smiled at Kiyotaka, “So you really meant what you said, huh?” Kiyotaka began blushing again as he dabbed at Mondos face.  
　　　　  
　　“Y-yes I did.” Mondo chuckled, grabbing Kiyotakas hand to stop him from wiping. They started into each others eyes, spellbound before leaning in for another kiss. This time it felt almost magical and Kiyotaka closed his eyes feeling completely at peace. Now this definitely felt like a first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhhhhhhhhh teelll me what you think i guess?? i worked liek super hard on this and feel i messed smth up somehow ...... tell me if you want more and i plan on writing more for ishimondo in the future so keep a heads up


End file.
